


Dogging

by RFans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut Dean, Cock Slut Sam, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, dogging
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFans/pseuds/RFans
Summary: Sam和Dean并排被陌生人操的故事





	Dogging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dogging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879697) by [thedropoutandthejunkie (iaintafraidofnoghostbear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie). 



> 原作者：  
> "Dogging：在公共场合与多人做爱，通常包含至少一个陌生人，并伴随着围观群众。"  
>   
> 译者：  
> 不造为啥。我觉得这个。超。级。辣。  
> 最后一句虽然是 Damn right…但是我个人觉得能翻译的还是翻译…但又想不出来更好的【所以大佬们觉得其他可以代替这句话的可以告诉我【  
> 顺便这是我第一次尝试肉…或者说正式尝试肉【请大家多多包涵  
> _(′ཀ`」 ∠)_

Dean沉浸在宜人而松散的暖意中，温热的呼吸打在Impala的引擎盖上，随着喘息的节奏在表面留下薄薄的雾气。他在身后的阴茎从屁股里滑出时轻哼出声，却立马被Sam的呻吟声和他身后操着他的那人的声音掩盖住。Sam肯定听到了，因为他困惑地张开双眼，被情欲填满的瞳孔撞上了他哥哥的视线。  
  
Sammy在被人干的时候非常漂亮，Dean想到，勉强地抬起手直到他可以将两根手指伸进柔软温热的双唇之间。淡粉色的唇瓣紧紧地包裹着手指，内壁随着呻吟声震动着。  
  
Dean不确定那人是什么时候射的，他的思路早就不再清晰，但他能从Sam的呜咽中听出欲求不满的感觉。可怜巴巴的声音几乎能让新来的犹犹豫豫地正把阴茎往Dean的屁股里塞的那个人引诱着转而扑向Sam…几乎。Dean一边享受起了深厚的冲击，一边感受着他的弟弟吸吮着口中的手指，不满足地舔舐着他的指尖。  
  
他的穴口肯定有不少精液从中滑出，正一点一滴地随着肉体间的拍打而滑出。这个人的老二没有什么出彩的地方，但Dean不会抱怨；他才刚射过一次，不需要摩擦带来的刺激。他也没能坚持多久，温热的液体喷射在Dean体内，在拔出时顺着他的腿部缓缓流下。周围穿出某个人的声音，嘟囔着关于他混乱的状态，并为自己赢得了不少淫秽的笑声和言论，Dean只能疲惫地一笑而过。  
  
一个粗壮的男人（Dean猜想到，他只能看到这个人的手臂；他的体能已经不足以让他伸长脖子去观察，再说他也并不在意）正卖力地抽插着Sam，他肯定比其他人更长或者更粗—或者两者兼顾—因为Sam在喘息的时候猛地瞪大了眼睛，他的牙齿轻咬着Dean的手指。Dean能感受到Impala随着他弟弟的被操干的节奏而摇晃，Sam的牙齿还是紧紧扣在Dean的指节，力道倒不足以造成任何疼痛。  
  
"对，"Dean咬牙喘着气道，"狠狠操他的屁股。"  
  
那人一定是把这句话当成了鼓励，Sam几乎含着Dean的手指喊了出来，Impala晃动地更加急促。Dean知道Sam就快到了，因为他开始渴求地吮吸着他的手指，脑袋快速地上下移动，就好像他口中的不再是手指的是某人的阴茎一样。他透过鼻息轻哼出声，渴望的双瞳紧紧盯着Dean的眼睛，Dean则尽情欣赏着Sam的高潮。  
  
在那人把阴茎从Sam身体里取出之前，Dean将他的手指从Sam的口中移开，他朝着Sam的呜咽声微微一笑。他撑在Impala的引擎罩上，因为他屁股的酸涩微皱着眉头；不过精液顺着大腿根部从下体流出而带来的隐晦快感足以弥补肌肉的酸痛。  
  
"操他妈的上帝啊，"Dean咧着嘴笑道，磕磕绊绊地挪动着无力的腿脚，直到他成功的坐在Sam的身边，而不是与他肩并肩躺着。他可以看到他兄弟胸微弱反光着的精液，略微感激地想起他们以前为了座椅的清洁而仍在车上的毛巾。  
  
大部分人都已经缓慢地走开，心满意足或者是为了寻找下一场可以观看甚至参与的表演。一个人还在附近逗留着，Dean注意到他的视线正停留在Dean双腿间重新勃起的阴茎上。他将手伸向下体，不慌不忙地撸动了几下后朝着那人暗示地点点头。那人非常迫切地跪在地上，将Dean的勃起含进嘴里，默许着Dean前后拉扯着他的头发的动作。他的技术不错，使得Dean再次猛地射出，贪婪地吞咽着并在离开时还回味地舔了舔嘴唇。在Dean身前的土地上，他的靴子之间。有着几道精液，在Dean注意到的时候他正拉好拉链准备离开。  
  
"准备好了吗，Sam？"Dean出声问道，在确认他的双腿能支撑住他的时候。Sam呲牙咧嘴地爬了起来，叹着气，却比Dean站的要稳了不少。他们套上几件勉强能用的衣物，却没再把已经被精液浸湿的牛仔裤重新套上。他们取出毛巾并铺在前座上，穿着内裤和T恤开车回到旅馆。  
  
"我们明晚还在镇里对吧？"Sam在回去的路上问道。  
  
"他妈的当然了。"

**Author's Note:**

> 帅气真实的人物设定属于原著  
> 精彩有趣的故事情节属于作者  
> 错字、语法错误、用词错误、语序颠倒等等问题都是我的锅。


End file.
